cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Halloween Event 2006
Overview During this event, players can 'Trick or Treat' by clicking on mission doors in the various zones. Either a treat is awarded usually in the form of a random inspiration or costume salvage or a trick which will spawn various enemies in your immediate area. Players must Trick or Treat in a zone that matches their current effective level, or the doors will not give tricks or treats. Sidekick/Lackey and Exemplar/Malefactor can be used to allow Trick or Treating to work, and the auto-SK/LK/EX/MF of PvP zones means that they will work for anyone high enough to enter them (except for Recluse's Victory, which has no functioning mission doors.) During the event, the entire game is locked in nighttime mode. This is not just a visual effect. All aspects of the game that depend on a day/night cycle are locked to the night side during the event. Enemies that only spawn at night will be spawning continuously during the event. Banisher, The Slayer, and Haunted badges (Hero side) and Pirate and Spectral badges (Villain side) are examples of badges for which hunting will be much easier during the event. The event is running in all zones in the game except Recluse's Victory, The Hive, Cascade Archipelago, The Chantry, and The Storm Palace. The few zones where the event is not running are all zones for at least level 40 characters, so for any characters below level 40, literally every single accessible zone will be running the event. The event began on October 18, 2006, and is scheduled to run through November 1, 2006. Temporary Powers One of the treats is the Rock temporary power. It is a one use, ranged attack that does minor smashing damage. Matt Miller was the developer behind this homage to It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown. http://boards.cityofheroes.com/showflat.php?Cat=&Board=general&Number=1646253 Fifth Costume Slot The event will introduce the ability to unlock a fifth costume slot on any character. To unlock this slot you need to gather one each of the four types of Event Salvage that can be found through "Trick or Treating". You need one each of Statesman Mask, Lord Recluse Helmet, Back Alley Brawler Gloves, and Hamidon costume. All four then need to be brought to the appropriate Halloween contact for the character's game. Granny Beldam for villains and Annah for heroes. The contact will then unlock the fifth slot. Note that the devs have said http://boards.cityofheroes.com/showflat.php?Number=6511204#Post6511204 that the contacts will remain in the game, so that, while new costume salvage may not be earnable after the event, existing costume salvage may still be turned in after the event is over. There should be a 35% chance of any Treat being a piece of event salvage, with even chanes for which of the four types of event salvage is received. Back Alley Brawler Halloween Gloves Event Salvage These are rubber Back Alley Brawler gloves, perfect for a Halloween costume. Their manufacture makes it difficult to perform simple tasks like opening doors. Heroes can take this to Annah in Croatoa, while villains can take this to Granny Beldam in Nerva, for a reward. Statesman Halloween Mask Event Salvage This is a Halloween mask of the famous hero Statesman. It's made of cheap plastic, and the flimsy string probably won't last through the night. Heroes can take this to Annah in Croatoa, while villains can take this to Granny Beldam in Nerva, for a reward. Lord Recluse Halloween Helmet Event Salvage Description pending Hamidon Halloween Costume Event Salvage Description pending Badges Enemies Note: none of these groups count toward the non-Halloween badges available in the game normally. For example, these Fir Bolg do not count towards the Pumpkin Master/Mistress badge. Coven This enemy group made up of witches also seen as the Cabal enemy group found in Croatoa. Note that this group is the most visually different from their normal in-game spawns of any of the Halloween mobs. The Cabal is primarily colored in shades of grey and black, while the Halloween Coven is much more colorful. Fir Bolg This enemy group can also be found in Croatoa at the present. Spirits This enemy group is also found as Spectral Demons from the Circle of Thorns. Vampires Council vampyri made up this enemy group for the event. Werewolves Council nightwolves and warwolves made up this faction for the event. Zombies The zombies are Banished Pantheon soldiers. Unseelie Court New enemy group for the 2006 event. They accompany the random zone spawns of Eochai and Jack in Irons. Image:Halloween Witch.jpg|Witch: Coven minion Image:Coven-sorceress.jpg|Sorceress: Coven Lieutenant Image:Coven-crone.jpg|Crone: Coven Boss Image:Streng-firbolg.jpg|Streng Image:Spirit-spirit.jpg|Spirit Lieutenant Image:Vampire-vampire.jpg|Vampire Lieutenant Image:Vampire-vampirelord02.jpg|Vampire Lord Boss Image:Werewolf-werewolf.jpg|Werewolf Lieutenant Image:Zombie-zombie.jpg|Zombie Image:Unseelie Court.jpg|Unseelie Court Category:Special Events Category:Halloween Event